ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Bonds
Mysterious Bonds is the eighth episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot Tennyson is running down a hallway. It is snowing, very windy, and dark. Ben turns a corner and then slips in the snow and falls into a pile of it. He looks up and finds Albedo standing in front of him. Albedo: Nice try, Tennyson, now hand over the Omnitrix... Ben: Why would I ever...? Albedo: Because if you don't... comes running from around the corner. Malware: I'll take it from you... starts to back away. Ben: Oh yeah, I can stop you... Albedo: I don't think so... transforms into Big Chill and then blows a cold breathe at Ben. He jumps and transforms into Heatblast. He blasts fire at Albedo but then gets knocked back by Malware. Malware punches him to the ground, making him detransforms. Malware grabs the Omnitrix and takes it off of Ben's wrist. He walks away. Ben: NO! detransforming: You never had a chance... roundhouses Ben to the ground, knocking him out. He drags him by the shoulder over to Malware. Malware: We need to head to Azmuth as soon as possible. He will use the Omnitrix to fix my helix and then he will build you a new one... Albedo: We can talk about it on the way there... camera cuts to Greenwood, 1992 years later. The four knights are chasing two alien criminals through the streets. Shay: Just keep running and eventually they'll tire out! Toon: What if we tire out first? Paper: We can always take a car. jumps onto a moving car and gains about 50 feet on the two criminals before jumping off. He takes out his bow as he runs and fires an arrow at the two criminals. They turn a corner at the last second. The arrow hits a car and then blows up as Paper jumps over and continues to chase the criminals. The other three Knights turn the corner a few seconds later. Sci: Wait up! Paper: If I did, they would get away. jumps on another car and then a second later jumps off and tackles one of the criminals to the ground. He quickly takes out his sword and then slashes it at the criminal, but he kicks Paper's hand and knocks the sword out of it. He stands up and then continues to run. Paper turns around, gets his sword, and turns around again to chase them, but Sci grabs his shoulder. Sci: We'll take the ship... camera cuts to a Plumber ship flying over Greenwood looking for the two criminals when all of the sudden a ship flies past them on its way to leaving the atmosphere. Shay: It's great that the Plumber's let us borrow it, but I don't think it'll be back for a while... Toon: Can you say roadtrip? Plumber's ship zooms after the criminal's ship. Song camera cuts to Galvan Mark II back in 2304. The Plumber's ship with the knights in it lands and the knights walk out. Toon: Are you sure they landed here? Sci: Yes I'm sure! There they are! two criminals are seen running towards Azmuth's lab. Shay: After them! knights run forward and eventually lose track of the criminals. Paper: Where'd they go? Sci: That way! Toon: No, I saw them go this way! is a beep on Paper's Plumber's badge. He takes it out. Paper: Hello? Farrin: Hey Paper, this is Farrin. I noticed that you took our ship off world... Paper: We ran into some unexpected trouble... We'll be back shortly... Farrin: Alright then... Talk to you soon... hangs up. Paper: Let's just head to Azmuth's labs. He might know... knights begin to walk towards the labs. The camera cuts to Bellwood back in 2012. Malware and Albedo are walking down the street. Albedo: Now that I think about it... how are going to get back? Malware: You fool... We just stole the Omnitrix and now we're trapped on Earth and we can't do anything with it... Albedo: We'll need to steal a Plumber ship and take it to Galvan Mark II. Malware: Where are we going to get one? Albedo: I know just the place... camera cuts to Albedo entering a warehouse. Malware enters a moment later. Malware: What do you expect to find here? Albedo: A Plumber's ship... suddenly knocks Malware behind a crate and then just barely looks around the corner of it as a Plumber enters the room. He de-cloaks a ship in the room and then unlocks it, but as he walks onto it, Albedo kicks him to the ground. Malware walks up behind him. Malware: Let's go... walks onto the ship and Albedo follows. The camera cuts back to Galvan Mark II in 2304. The knights have entered the labs and are walking down a hallway when they notice four Galvans and a Galvanic Mechamorph walking down the hallway. They listen in on their conversation. #1: Once the test is complete, then yes, we are going to be moving on to Project Omnihelix... #2: That is if the subject cooperates with the tests... Galvanic Mechamorph grunts as the group moves along. Shay: Tests? Project Omnihelix? Sci: Paper, we got some time here, right? Paper: Yeah... why? Sci: Let's go snooping around, then... slowly begins to follow the group of Galvans and the Galvanic Mechamorph. The others follow behind him. Toon: You know I've never been on one of these missions before? Shay: None of us have... Paper: Actually, I have... twice, actually.... Both at the URP... You guys didn't know that? Sci: I knew you had been once, but twice? Paper: Once to try and get revenge and once to help a friend... The latter was successful in more way than one... the other was... not. holds up his robotic hand. Toon: Has that been giving you any trouble lately? Paper: Surprisingly, no... I would think it will when the Vutcho plan their attack, which is why I've been working on a model of my own... Shay: Quiet down! knights stop talking. They see the group in front of them enter a side lab. The camera cuts inside. #3: Don't worry... These tests are not going to hurt you and will be over with shortly. Galvanic Mechamorph enters pod and the door to it closes behind them. A liquid starts to fill in through the pod. It starts to merge with the Galvanic Mechamorph. The Knights are watching from a hole in the door. Paper: Is that what I think it is? Toon: What is it? is silent. The camera cuts back inside. Two of the Galvans are carrying a cable over to the pod. They connect it, and then a third Galvan flips a switch. The Galvanic Mechamorph inside gets electrocuted as more and more of the liquid starts to merge with him. Eventually, the switch turns off and all the liquid is absorbed. Paper: It's Vermiculium... Shay: What? Paper: Just watch... camera cuts to the fourth Galvan. He presses a button on the pod and opens it up. The Galvanic Mechamorph steps out. Mechamorph: I feel excellent... #4: Yeah, but that was only the first part of the test... Follow us for the second... group inside the room begins to walk to the door. The knights dive down and jump to a door next to it. The door opens up. Jack is standing on the other side. He and the knights are silent for a moment. Jack: Hey guys... Welcome to Galvan! Commercial jumps and kicks Jack into the room. The Knights rush in and close the door just before the Galvans and the Galvanic Mechamorph leave theirs. Jack: Hey! What was that for? Shay: It's for all you've done... Traitor! Jack: I can explain... Sci: Then start explaining... What are you doing here, why are the Galvans experimenting with Vermiculium, and why in the world are they testing it on a Galvanic Mechamorph... Jack: None of those questions are easy to answer... I guess I can say I'm here because the Sreyonians were the ones who contracted the scientific work to the Galvan... We haven't told them about the war, nor have they discovered the potential for evil when using the Vermiculium... Paper: This is not helping your case! Jack: What case was I trying to make? Sci: Just answer my next question! Why a Galvanic Mechamorph... Jack: I'm not sure, but as you know, Vermiculium is very unstable... It is always breaking apart and reforming so fast that nothing appears to change, until you touch it and it that process slows down. While it is broken apart, it turns to liquid and gets absorbed by any living thing, but eventually, it gets used up. My guess is that when the Vermiculium is combined with the Helix of a Galvanic Mechamorph, it fuses with that and becomes stable... Paper: So in other words, stop the Galvans! Gotcha! runs to leave the room. Jack: Wait... My questions to you is why are you on Galvan? Paper: We followed to criminals from Earth here... Jack: Oh... exits the room and runs down the hallway towards the Galvans and Galvanic Mechamorph. The other four exit the room a second later and begin to walk in the same direction as Paper. Toon: Jack... Jack: Is this the part where you try and convince me to switch sides, because it won't happen... Toon: I just think I should let you know that if you don't switch sides, we won't have mercy on you. You are a traitor and are know a member of the Sreyonian Army, a full fledged enemy of both the Plumbers... and the Earth... Jack: It doesn't bother me one bit... In fact it gives me a greater motive to know that if I don't kill you, you will kill me. Sci: Can we wait until the actual war begins? Right now it's kind of just a secret war... Jack: Fine... Truce? Toon: Only until one of us breaks it... camera cuts ahead. Paper is looking through a door. Inside, the Galvans and the Galvanic Mechamorphs are working. All four Galvans are standing on a table, operating at a machine. The pick it up and place it onto the Galvanic Mechamorph. A figure taps Paper on the shoulder. He turns around and finds the two criminals from Earth. Paper: Fancy meeting you here... two criminals take off their ID masks, turning into Valek and Ortella. Ortella: ID masks, never get old... roundhouses Paper to the ground and then both Ortella and Valek enter the room. Ortella: How is the work going? #2: It is almost complete... Once we have finished re-calibrating the Omnimatrix, then the project will be complete... We will be ready for the testing phase... Valek: Good. When can we test? #3: Right away if you would like... #4: There! Finished! the Galvanic Mechamorph steps back and looks at the Omnimatrix placed on his arm. Mechamorph: The Omnimatrix is finally mine... #1: No it is not... holds up a magnet that pulls the Galvanic Mechamorph towards him. #2: You are to follow our orders or we will take it away from you... Mechamorph: Never! swats his hand and knocks all four Galvans to the ground. He charges at the two Sreyonians and knocks them across the room. He then charges out the door and runs off. Paper walks a bit before stopping. The other knights are Jack walk up to him. Paper: We may have a bit of a problem... Commercial camera cuts to the Galvanic Mechamorph entering Azmuth's lab. Mechamorph: AZMUTH! Azmuth: You have what you want... Mechamorph: But I waited too long... I waited almost 2000 years... Azmuth: Malware, you have what you wanted, now leave me alone... Malware: I'm not going to play that game with you! picks up Azmuth just as the knights run into the room. Sci: Azmuth? Azmuth: Who are you? walks past the Knights and towards Azmuth. Jack: We had a deal Malware... Malware: I know... Azmuth isn't finished yet... Azmuth: It will be ready very soon... But I can't finish it if you don't let me... puts Azmuth down as he runs across a table to a small pod. He opens it and grabs an Omnitrix like device. Azmuth: Now I just need to combine it with the Helix and it will be finished... Paper: What is going on!? Jack: We made a deal with Malware and Azmuth. If Malware tested the Vermiculium-Helix mix, we would give him an Omnitrix... Shay: But I thought you already gave him one... Malware: This omnitrix is not finished, nor does it contain a helix... Toon: Then why'd they put it on you? Malware: I agreed to test the Omnitrix for them, but I had really tricked them... Then I realized they had known I had tricked them and had given me the Omnitrix without a helix... Azmuth: DONE! Paper: Azmuth, don't... Azmuth: Why should I listen you? We've never met before, human... takes the old Omnitrix off Malware and gives him the new one. Immediately, Malware knocks Azmuth away. The Knights then jump into action. Paper slashes at Malware, but he dodges and then jumps and kicks Paper into the wall. He transforms into Cannonbolt, but after a few seconds, he transforms into Ball Weevil. Malware: WHAT? jumps at Malware. and kicks him into the wall. He slashes his sword but Malware dodges and then rolls a ball and launches it at Shay. Toon slashes at Malware. He jumps back and transforms into Diamondhead, but a few seconds later he transforms into Jury Rigg. Malware: STOP! kicks Malware into the wall. He makes two machines fire disks at Sci, but he slashes through them and then knocks Malware into the wall. Malware suddenly transforms into Grey Matter. Malware: YOU DID THIS! Azmuth: Of course I did! jumps at Azmuth, but Paper picks him up and throws him into the wall, making him detransform. Azmuth takes the Omnitrix off his wrist but then Malware starts to wake up. Paper kicks him to the ground. Azmuth: Thank you, humans... Jack: Wait, we're not done yet! takes out his sword as Valek and Ortella enter the room. Jack: This ends now! You're not making it back to Earth... knights draw their swords. Paper: Jack, we don't want a fight! Valek: I believe it's too late to avoid one, now... two groups jump at each other. Jack slashes at Sci but he avoids and slashes Jack into the ground. Valek kicks Sci and then slashes at him multiple times, but Sci spins around and blocks with his sword. Valek jumps and kicks Sci backwards. Toon and Shay jump at Valek, but he avoids and then kicks Toon in the face. Shay kicks Valek and then slashes his sword at him, only to be kicked by Ortella. Both knights regain their balance and charge at Ortella, but she dodges out of the way, making the two knights collide. Paper slashes at Ortella, but then his free arm gets grabbed by Valek as he is thrown across the room. Jack jumps up and then kicks Sci into the wall. Ortella: Simple enough... grabs Azmuth and then activates the self destruct of the facility. Ortella: Let's get out of here... the villains and Azmuth disappear. The knights start to wake up a second later. Shay: We have to get out of here... camera cuts to the Knights running away from the lab as it explodes. They fall to the ground but then get up and run away a second later. The camera cuts to the Knights arriving back at the Plumber base. Farrin: So what happened? Paper: The Sreyonians were doing work with the Galvans and a Galvanic Mechamorph by the name of Malware... I've heard he's been on the run from the Plumbers for almost 2000 years... Farrin: He's wanted for stealing the original Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson... Shay: WOAH! BEN TENNYSON? Toon: Leave it to fan boy to freak out when he hears that name... Farrin: Anyway, what can you tell us about what they were doing... Paper: Honestly, I have no idea what they were doing... I think they were testing a Vermiculium Helix... I'll look into it... Farrin: But the next thing we have to do is stop the Vutcho's attack. If they are successful, then our chances of survival drop down to zero... camera cuts to Galvan Mark II. A figure approaches the ruble of the labs. Malware's arm reaches out from underneath. The figure grabs Malware's arm and then pulls him up. Malware: What? Who are you? Figure: Just come with me... We have much work to do in order to the Zodiac Wheel to spin once more... End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd